I Won't Say I'm In love
by drarryismypassion
Summary: Castiel was an angel stolen from Heaven and banished to live out his existence on Earth. He started out weak and clumsy, but with help from a fellow angel, he learns his strengths and how to control his powers. When Lucifer threatens to start the apocalypse and harm the one Castiel cares about, what can he do? Plot based loosely on Hercules. Not cannon compliant to either storyline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is Supernatural with a plot very similar to Hercules. I even used a few of the songs from the movie here. I do not own either Supernatural or Hercules, no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **On with the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Castiel started out weak. He was awkward, and he was a follower. His entire existence had been lonely. No one wanted anything to do with the Angel that had been stolen from Heaven before he could learn how to act. He never had anyone to teach him how to use his wings, and he broke things with them constantly. After a disastrous day in which he destroyed the entire town, he went to speak to his Father.

The local church had a huge statue of crucified Jesus and Castiel kneeled in front of it, praying to God for guidance. "What should I do, Father? I do not belong anywhere down here and I do not know of a way to return to Heaven to be by your side. Show me a sign. Show me a path. Please, Father." A noise behind Castiel startled him from his prayer.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Castiel, the angel?" A young boy, maybe ten years old, stood there nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" Castiel always tried to be polite, even if he made those around him nervous.

"Umm.. Well, I heard you were here and I just had to tell you. I have heard of another angel, here on Earth. His name is Gabriel. Maybe.. Maybe he can help you with your wings." The little boy looked excited to be helping and started bouncing on his toes.

Castiel was skeptical. "I have never heard of such an angel."

"Duh, he keeps to himself. I only know because my cousin saw him flying over the forest one day. It's only a two day's travel from here."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Thank you." Castiel swept past the boy and went to gather some travelling gear. He ate a light lunch and started on his journey.

When Castiel finally arrived at the forest the young boy spoke of, he removed his trench coat and let his wings free. There was nothing but trees and grass here for miles. Hearing a noise behind him, Castiel turned quickly, catching his left wing on a nearby tree and falling to the ground.

The man standing in front of him let out a laugh. He was short with golden wings and dark hair. His face looked kind and he had laugh line framing his pale blue eyes. "That was certainly graceful. You must be Castiel. I have heard a great deal about you and your… escapades. People around here don't like you very much."

"G.. Gabriel?" Cas questioned, brushing dirt from his pants after standing up. The man before him nodded. "Oh thank God I found you. Will you help me? Will you teach me all I missed out on in Heaven and show me how to go home?" Castiel took a few steps forward, begging the shorter angel to help him.

"No."

"No, why not? Please Gabriel! I need your help. No one else can do it. You are my only hope! I have often dreamed of a far off place, where a big warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where crowds will cheer when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be. I WILL find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong." Castiel looked at Gabriel, but the other angel only turned his back. "I know every mile will be worth my while; I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong. Please Gabe. I can't do this without you."

Gabriel turned back around. "So you want to go home, kid? Well too bad. I'm done with all things angels. I'm done with everything to do with our kind. You're asking me to jump into the fray, my answer it two words.." As Gabe spoke words, lightning struck the tree closest to him, causing a huge limb to fall inches from where he was standing. "Okay. You win, God, oy vay."

After Gabriel agreed, they immediately began training. It was frustrating, to say the least. Castiel wanted to start trying to fly right away, but Gabe made him take the time to learn how to control individual feathers first. He wouldn't let Castiel off the ground for over a month. When they finally moved to flying lessons, Castiel regretted being so eager. I fell almost every time his feet left the ground and he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

It took five months for Gabe to teach Castiel how to fly. When the day came that Castiel figured it out, they both took to the sky, rejoicing in their success. After that, Gabriel started teaching him how to use his powers, which only took two months. Once he had the basics down, they started hunting out demons and monsters for Castiel to practice on.

The more Castiel practiced, the more his name became known. He was a no one, a zero. Now he's a hot shot, he's a hero. He was undefeated. He came across nothing that could harm him. Demons and monsters alike, he took them all out, not even breaking a sweat.

Unfortunately, Castiel was drawing attention from everyone, including Lucifer himself. Enraged at God helping Castiel become worthy of coming home, Lucifer started sending out the big guns. He sent Azazel first, sure that the yellow eyed demon would be the one to outwit the angel.

It only took Castiel ten minutes to get rid of Azazel. He placed his hand on his forehead and smite the demon, ensuring he would never be able to return.

Lucifer next sent Ruby and Lilith to take on Castiel. They caused him a little bit of a struggle, but eventually, he ripped Ruby's demon knife from her hand, stabbing her in the neck. He then threw a ball of white energy at Lilith and destroyed her.

Abaddon was Lucifer's next choice. She was evil and cunning. Cas took all of three minutes to rid the world of her.

No matter what demon Lucifer sent his way, nothing was ever enough. He resorted to sending hordes of demons, and even pack of Hellhounds, but nothing seemed to slow the angel down.

It was time to come up with a plan B.

 **I hope you liked it! I will try to update pretty quickly, but that all depend on my muse! Let me know what you think. The good, the bad, and the ugly; I like them all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean Winchester was tired. He had been working on negotiations for months now, trying to please his boss. After another failed attempt at getting vampires to side with them, Dean decided to take a well-deserved break.

He blinked to the furthest beach, wanting to feel the sun against his skin. He materialized swim shorts and a towel with a snap of his fingers, laying out on the beach. It was blissfully empty and quiet.

After lying in the sun for a few hours and not seeing anyone, he decided to remove his swim shorts and get into the water. He was only in there for half an hour when he heard voices.

"I don't know, kid. You've pissed somebody off. All I can tell you is to watch your back." The first voice sounded nice, comforting.

When the second voice started speaking, Dean felt something inside him shift. "I am just tired, Gabe. I have been at this for a long time and it is still not good enough for me to go home. I still do not belong on Earth, brother." The voice was deep, gravelly. Something stirred inside Dean, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Desire. Not arousal. Desire to hear more of that voice. Desire to know its speaker.

When he finally saw the pair, his mouth went dry. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen stood before him. He had the brightest, most vivid blue eyes Dean had ever seen (and he was a sucker for baby blues). His jet black hair was messy in just the right way, looking like he had just had the best sex of his life. He was shirtless and his torso was perfectly sculpted. And, best of all, the man had black wings sprouting from his back. They were huge, feathers fluttering slightly in the wind.

Before Dean could disappear, the blue-eyed beauty saw him.

"Hello," the angel before him spoke and, of course, he was the one with THE VOICE.

"H.. Hi. I was just leaving." Dean went to get out of the water before he remembered he didn't have his trunks on. "Or not.." He had made it to the waist deep water and the dark haired man was staring at his chest.

"Please stay. I hardly ever speak to anyone other than Gabriel here," Cas gestured to the golden winged man beside him. "I'm Castiel."

 _Oh fuck, Lucifer is going to kill me._ "Hey, Cas. I'm Dean." Cas looked confused at the nickname. "Oh, sorry, Castiel is just such a mouthful."

"It's ok, you may call me Cas. I like it." Castiel joined him in the water while Gabriel stayed on the beach, relaxing in the sun. They swam and talked for hours, turning from friendly 'getting to know you' banter to 'I like you so I'm flirting with you' talk. They were constantly placing gentle touches on each other; a hand on an arm, a finger pushing hair back from the other's face.

When Cas told Dean he had to leave, Dean almost leaned in for a kiss. He realized what he was about to do and stopped. Cas was an angel. He was a demon. There was no way for this to work out, and he had been burned too many times to go after something like that again.

"Ok, well bye, Cas." A look of hurt passed Cas' face as Dean pulled away. Cas walked out of the water without saying a word. With a powerful thrust of his wings, Cas was gone, followed closely by Gabe.

Dean got out of the water and put his trunks back on, sitting heavily on his towel. "That was cute, Dean. You're in love with angel-boy, huh?" A voice behind him startled Dean out of his thoughts.

"Crowley. What are you doing here?" The man behind him joined Dean on the towel and let out a breath.

"Lucifer was looking for you. He sent me to find you. And that was quite a scene. I didn't think you had any feelings left, but that little display proved otherwise." The demon next to Dean was amused.

Dean turned his head toward Crowley, looking him in the eyes. "You're insane. I don't have feelings for Cas." Crowley just scoffed. Dean stood up and started pacing. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. That's ancient history, been there, done that."

"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. You can try to keep it hidden, but darling I can see right through you." 

"Oh, no!"

"Dean, you can't conceal it. I know how you're feeling. Who are you thinking of?" Crowley would make Dean admit his feelings for Cas. He was determined.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it."

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it?"

Dean was in denial. "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'get a grip, Dean, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

"Dean." Crowley stood up and walked over to the demon in denial. "You can't deny it; who you are and what you're feeling. Baby, I'm not buying. I saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown-up. When are you going to own up that you've got it bad?"

"No chance, no way, I WON'T say it!" Dean thought of Cas' blue eyes and started smiling.

"Give up. Give in. Check the grin. You're in love."

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

"I'm not going to stop until you admit you're in love."

"You're way off base, I won't say it." Dean was getting frustrated. "Get off my case! I won't say it."

"Dean, don't be proud. It's ok that you're in love."

Dean suddenly left the beach, leaving Crowley behind. _At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm starting to regret writing this. There has been no interest in it at all. I'm only posting the rest because it's already finished and I don't want to take this down. There is only one chapter after this, and I probably won't be writing and fics for a while.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

When Dean returned to hell, Lucifer was waiting for him. "Where have you been Dean-o?"

"I went for a swim. The vampires still refuse to join you." Dean sat down heavily next to the throne Lucifer was perched on.

"Did anyone join you on this little swim of yours?" Lucifer's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Dean didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to say Cas was there if Lucifer didn't know, but if he lied and Lucifer knew otherwise, he would be punished. "No, just Crowley toward the end."

"Why do you lie to me, Dean? Your eternal existence would be so much better if you would just do what was asked of you. I sent Meg to find you and she came back with some.. interesting news. It seems like _Castiel,"_ Lucifer sneered the name, " has taken a liking to you. Did you not think that would be some valuable information? Something we could work to my advantage? Castiel and Gabriel are the only things standing in the way of me starting the apocalypse, and I NEED THEM GONE!" Lucifer backhanded Dean, causing the demon to go flying across the throne room.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. But I won't act as bait to help you defeat Cas." Dean stood up, wiping the blood away from his face.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO, YOU IMBECILE! Or do you not remember our deal? You help me start the apocalypse, and I don't kill your baby brother. That's how this works, Dean. And I can't put my plans into motion until those annoying brothers of mine are out of the way. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Lucifer was red in the face when he was done and had gotten out of his chair to tower over Dean.

With a quiet voice, Dean asked "What do you want me to do?"

After meeting Dean, Castiel couldn't focus. His thoughts always drifted to the green eyed man from the beach. At first, Gabe thought Castiel's crush was harmless and would often tease him about it.

He realized it was serious when Cas almost got himself killed. They were hunting a demon who was terrorizing a small town. When they tracked it down, Cas froze. "Dean?" The demon in front of them had green eyes and dark hair, with features so similar to Deans that Cas had to do a double take.

While Castiel was distracted, another demon snuck up behind him, angel blade in hand, and swung, grazing Cas' arm. If someone hadn't pushed him out of the way, Castiel would be dead.

Castiel looked to see who his savior was, and realized it was Dean. The slightly taller man was still lying across Cas, hands on either side of his face. "Hello, Dean."

Dean greeted him with a lopsided grin. "Hey, Cas. I thought angels were supposed to be all great and powerful. I never knew you would need help from a mere human."

"I was distracted. Thank you, Dean. You can get off of me now. I am safe." Cas tried to push Dean off, but was unsuccessful. Dean slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to the angel's below him.

"Umm, guys? There's still a demon to defeat." Gabriel was pissed. Castiel didn't need this kind of distraction. Not only was is going to get him killed, but it was going to pull him away from his end goal of going home to heaven. The men below him jumped up and Cas ran at the demon that looked so much like Dean. He killed him with a quick swipe of Ruby's blade and the battle was over.

Gabriel pulled Cas by the arm to an uncrowded area of the street. "I don't think you should trust him, Castiel. First he was at the beach and now he just happens to be here? I don't believe in coincidences and this is just too much of one."

"Let go of me Gabe. I know what I'm doing and I DO trust Dean. If you don't like it, maybe you should leave." The look that crossed the shorter angel's face made Cas instantly regret his words, but it was too late.

Gabriel flared out his wings, flapped them a few times, and was gone.

Dean walked up behind him and put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Where's he flying off to?"

Cas turned and pulled Dean into his arms. "He left. He didn't trust you and didn't think I should, so I told him to leave out of anger. I did not mean it. He is my brother and my best friend. I have to go find him, Dean. I will return." Cas gently kissed Dean before turning to fly after his brother.

"Not so fast, lover-boy," A figure appeared in front of Cas, blocking him from going after Gabe.

"Who are you?"

"You might have heard of me before. I go by many names, but my true name," He paused. "Is Lucifer. Your little boy toy back there belongs to me and this is all a trap. You fell beautifully into it by the way. Telling your mentor to go away for a boy you just met? Classic."

Cas faced Dean, begging him to tell him it wasn't true. "Dean, what is he talking about? It's not true is it? I don't believe it."

Dean hung his head in shame. "It's true, Cas. I made a deal with him and now I'm his slave until he starts the apocalypse."

"And, little brother, that's where you come in. Gabe is powerless to stop me. He loved me too much once upon a time. So that leaves only you in my way." Lucifer snapped his fingers and two demons appeared behind Dean, grabbing both of his arms. Dean knew better than to fight them.

"Let him go! I'll do whatever you want. Just.. just let Dean go." Cas turned pleading eyes to Lucifer, his brother.

The fallen archangel laughed. "That's not the way this works. We need to make a deal that you can't break. If you give up your powers for, say, twenty-four hours, I promise that Dean will not be in danger."

"Cas! Don't do it! I can handle myself. I'll be ok. I'm not worth risking the entire world." The demon holding Dean's left arm clamped a hand over Dean's mouth, cutting off his protests.

"Deal."

"Excellent. Let's seal it and then we can be on our separate ways." They angels shook hand and Cas felt his power leaving him. He felt weaker that he had ever been and knew that it had worked. The demons released Dean and Lucifer vanished.

Dean walked toward Cas. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." He placed his hand on Cas' arm, but Castiel pulled away.

"Just leave Dean." Cas tried to fly away from the man who broke his heart, but found that he was unable to lift off.

Castiel knew that the next twenty-four hours would change the course of mankind, and it was all his fault.

 **Please let me know what you thought, good or bad! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was started. Lucifer had raised the Four Horsemen, Death, Pestilence, War, and Famine. They were all located in different places across the world, causing their own brand of chaos.

Death was in Europe, causing massive storms and flooding. His storms were killing people by the thousands.

Pestilence was in North America, infecting the entire population of Canada with the Croatoan virus. This disease was infecting quickly and killing within 24 hours.

War was in South America. The entire continent was now armed and ready to kill whoever came across their path. Murders were happening by the hundreds.

Famine was in Australia. The population was going insane over their deepest carnal desires. Alcohol, sex and drugs were causing more deaths in an hour than they normally would in a week.

Lucifer was content. Everything was going according to plan. He just knew nothing would mess this up. The earth would soon be cleansed of the scourge of humanity. He was too confident.

Dean was running for his life. The chaos around the world was causing everyone to panic. Even the part of humanity not affected by the horsemen were freaking out. People were looting and getting into fights. Lucifer's plan was working perfectly.

Even the demons were starting to flip. There were three chasing Dean at that moment. They were older than Dean, faster. He knew that when they caught him, he was a goner. They started gaining on him, and when he looked back to see how much space was left, he tripped.

The demons converged on him and he saw a glint of silver. Another demon blade. This was not good. The demon blade was raised high above his head. The demon holding it pulled her arms down, intent on plunging the blade right into Dean's heart.

Suddenly, all three demons were gone in a flash of white light. Castiel stood above him, his hand extended down to help Dean up. "Cas? I thought.. You have your powers back?"

"Yes. When the demons were chasing you with the intent to kill, you were in danger. That broke my deal with Lucifer, so I was granted my powers back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to stop an apocalypse." Cas turned to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Please let me help. I never wanted this to happen. At least let me help and then you never have to see me again, if that's what you want.

"Fine. I need the rings from the Horsemen. That's the only way I can stop Lucifer. War and Pestilence aren't far from here. You gather their rings and I will take care of Death and Famine." The boys both disappeared in an instant, going to do their parts in stopping Lucifer.

Dean had an easy time of it. War went down with a snapped neck, Dean pulling his ring from his still warm fingers. Pestilence was a little harder. Dean had to go through a few of his bodyguards, but once they were out of his way, Dean cut off the hand with the ring and was on his way.

Castiel, however, was having a few problems. Death had been easy enough. The horseman was eager to be rid of Lucifer and handed over his ring willingly. The problems started when he went after the final horseman. Famine was affecting him, and all he could think about was finding the nearest burger joint and eating all of the burgers in stock. Luckily, when Dean showed up looking for him, the green eyed demon was unaffected and easily took Famine out.

"Thank you, Dean. I was unaware that Famine would be able to affect me like that. Now that we have all four rings, I can take care of Lucifer once and for all."

Dean gave the rings to Cas and they both went to find Lucifer. He was in Detroit. Sure that nothing could stop him, Lucifer had no security. Cas was easily able to sneak up behind him and capture him in a ring of Holy fire.

"What is this? You aren't supposed to have any powers!" Lucifer was livid that his plan was crumbling.

Castiel pulled the rings out of his pocket, showing them to the archangel. "Your demons put Dean in danger. Since that broke our deal, I have my powers again. And now that I have these," he gestured to the rings, "I'm going to stop you. For good."

Cas placed the rings next to each other and they formed together, Death's ring in the middle with the other three attached by the stones. He threw the rings to the ground and started chanting something in a language that Dean didn't understand. A deep hole opened up in the floor underneath Lucifer, and he fell, screaming. The hole closed up and the rings separated.

"Where did you send him?" Dean asked in a small voice.

Cas turned and gathered Dean in his arms. "I sent him to his cage. He was once locked in there long ago but, somehow he was set free. I will have to keep a watch on him, but he should never be able to escape again."

Dean clung to Cas tightly, glad it was all over. "What now?"

"Now you go find your brother and I go find mine. After that, well, we have an eternity to figure it out." Cas placed a hand on Dean's cheek and kissed the green eyed demon, silently promising him forever.

 **Let me know what y'all thought guys! Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
